Searching For Gaara's Heart
by xXMissOhaiTherrreXx
Summary: A story based off of a book I read that made me cry, haha. So Gaara gets a Gf, Hinata and Temari isn't so happy about that so will Temari's selfish-ness end up killing Gaara? An Adventure takes place with Temari,Sakura, and Ino and Kurenai xD


Hey There Viewers! Important announcement to make! My friends and I Have officially started a cosplay group called Panda Production Cosplay Group! :3 Yaaaay! SO! It would help alot if you guys checked out our YouTube channels and we will be making an actual Channel for the Panda Pro Group xD But still! Check ooouuutt~~

My Channel: xXAkuYamineXx456 (ehhh I haven't made a video yet x.x but I will be making one soon...just so much going on Ya know?)

My friend, Ino's Channel: NeruXNeroAkita

My other friend Yoru's Channel: xYumix3 X) So check that out please :3 it would help alot and thank you! :D

Temari's P.O.V

"Night Tem'" Gaara, my favorite big brother told me goodnight and tucked me into my bed. "Night Gaara!" I wrapped my slender arms around his neck, embracing him. I then soon laid down on my bed as slumber took me into a deep sleep,

~Next Morning~

I began to rub my eyes while the burning light shined into my room. Yawning and then getting up, I dragged my feet across the tan carpet below my feet. "Morning Mari!" Kankuro zoomed past me on his skate board once I opened the door. "Ugh cut the volume down a notch Kanky!" I exclaimed while covering my ears. "Whatever!" He shouted loudly going down the hallway. Rolling my eyes I proceeded to my original Destination.

The kitchen. Going down Multiple stair cases and hallways through my huge house of a palace I finally got to my kitchen smelling the most delicious, delectable thing in the world. Gaara's pancakes. "Oh!" Gaara acknowledged me and greeted me. "Ohiyo! Tema-chan" A grand smile glowed on my lips seeing my wonderful brother. "Morning nii-san!"

Gaara laughed and waved his hand in his face. "Whoa! Someone has wicked smelly morning breath!" I pouted and cold feel my face turn red in embarrassment. "Nii-Saaaaaan!" Storming over to the laughing red head I pounded on his muscle, defined chest with a balled up fist. "Hey,hey,hey now! Now need to get rough!" he grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"Ohiyo neighbors!" Two familiar voices shouted while jumping in the kitchen Both Gaara and I stared dumbfounded at the two girls. "Sakura, ino, how did you know we were here?" Gaara questioned the two energetic girl. "Well," Sakura began to explain. "Since the Hokage is basically Naruto's grandma, she told Naruto that the Kazekage was going to be here sooo! Naruto got excited that Gaara was coming so he has been ranting about it 24/7 so since the Kazekage was going to be here we figured all 3 of his children would be here as well, including Tema! Sooooo yeah!" Both Sakura and Ino posed at the end.

"Ohhhh" Both Gaara and I said in unison. Kankuro randomly bursted into the room on his skateboard. "Did I hear Sakura Haruno's voice~~~~~?" "Eh! Kankuro! What did I say about skating in the house!" The blood red head shouted at Kanky. "Come on guys" i dragged both of my friends out of the house as Kankura and Gaara began bickering about house rules.

"Well! What's been happening in Konoha while I was stuck in that cardboard box wasteland called Suna?" I asked one we were out of the house. "Nothing really" Ino quickly added in. "But I'm dating Neji!" The petal pink haired girl rolled her eyes and nodded. "Oh Yeah" Ino batted her long eyelashes and sighed saying, "Isn't love great Tema?" "Hmm.." I thought for a moment. 'I love Gaara...and thats great..." I thought it over and then nodded "Yeah it is"

"Hey Tema?" Sakura stared at me funny. "Yeah?" "Why are you walking around in your pajama's?" Both Sakura and Ino began laughing in Hysterics I yelled while blushing. "Oh shut up!...And thanks for telling me when I walked out of the house!" I started running to my house quickly. "Well I just told you so be happy I even said anything!" Sakura shouted back while waving. "Bye Tema~!" Ino-pig also wave.

Sprinting and sprinting, faster and faster, gaining speed I finally reached my house and then noticed a weird, well unfamiliar car in the driveway. I entered the house. Slowly I walked down the hallway from the foyer all the way to the kitchen. I started to cross the kitchen as I heard some murmured voices. Suddenly I halted to a silent stop so I could listen to the voices. "I love you so much" I heard a familiar, shy timid voice say. "Well, you are the only girl for me" My eyes bulged out hearing _Gaara's voice._ 'Gaara said **I** was the only girl for him..." I thought then shook my head. "Heh your just hearing voices Tema..yeah" I tried to connivence myself.

"Tem? You home?" A worried expression crossed my face. "Oh no...it wasn't voices" I spoke up this time. "Uh-yeah Gaara, where are you?" He then replied "In the living room!" he shouted as I proceeded across the kitchen, making my way to the living room. Once I entered I saw two cozy lovers cuddling up with eachother and smiling at me. "Hey tem!" Hinata greeted me brightly having a stupid smile on. I glared at her "Don't call me Tem' Only Gaara can" I stated firmly, she was taken back then nodded. "Oh...okay"

Gaara gave me that look to tell me to be nice then coughed and began speaking. "So Tem' this is my girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga" He introduced _her_ to me. "Nii-san! What will dad think? Dating a _commoner_? Remember that great girl from Yugakure? She was great, heh, no offense to...Hanabi" I tried to explain innocently. Hinata blushed and corrected me. "Hinata- Hanabi is my sister" I snapped at her. "Well, atleast she's better looking!"

"TEAMARI! Stop being rude!" Gaara shouted at me for the first time. I could feel hot, wet tears swell up in my eyes, sniffling I dashed out of the room screaming, "**I HATE YOU GAARA SUBAKA!**" I could hear both Hinata and Gaara yelling out to me. Once I got to my room I slammed the door shut and fell on my bed letting out hot, streaming tears and muffled sobs that were covered by my pillow. All I wanted was for that girl to disappear and leave Gaara and Me alone. Who said Gaara needed a girlfriend? Especially when he has me...It's not fair...

_**Okay well I wrote that In science today xD So It might not be that great and plus it is from a book a read o3o Called 'Saving Davids Heart' Hint on the title of the fanfic XD SO! REMEMBER! CHECK OUT OUR YOUTUBE ACCOUNT!**_

**Channels at the top of the page! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING :3**

**Ciao~ **

**:3 Kaminari! :3**


End file.
